soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alkimos
"W-well, I mean... Um... I-it's just that my dad and m-my older bros believe that all men h-have to act... Y'know... Very tough a-and aggressive. I don't like the thought of being a h-huge meanie, though! I'd rather be cute and sensitive instead!" ―Alkimos Alkimos (アルキモス Arukimosu) is one of the main protagonists of ''Disgaea 7: Fleeting Emotions''. He is a very soft and sensitive Phoenix from Twilight Eden that was raised by a family of barbarians consisting of his father and two older brothers. Appearance Personality While extremely hulking and imposing in his appearance, Alkimos is the exact opposite in terms of personality. He's a very sensitive Demon who, in contrast with his father and brothers, prefers to show his much more softer side to others and is prone to tears quite easily. He doesn't understand why his father and brothers prefer to act as what they think an "ideal man" should be and feels like all men in general shouldn't be afraid to admit that they're just as sensitive as everyone else in the universe. He's shown to be a very kind and purely innocent Demon who can be somewhat shy when meeting others and he can also be quite naive at times. He doesn't really like violence and attempts to use more pacifistic means to resolve a conflict, only reluctantly having to fight when the situation calls for it. Story Born to a family of barbarians on the Netherworld of Twilight Eden, Alkimos and his two older brothers, Bellero and Phaestus, were raised solely by their father, Alpheus. To the brothers, it wasn't entirely known what exactly happened to their mother, as she was never around ever since Alkimos was born. However, her true fate was that she had unfortunately died due to blood loss shortly after Alkimos was born, a fact that a highly depressed Alpheus had been keeping in secret ever since her death. Growing up, Alkimos was almost always exposed to his single father's bizarre teachings about what an "ideal man" should be. While his older brothers always followed Alpheus' teachings to heart, Alkimos ended up becoming the "black sheep" of the family as he grew up acting the exact opposite of what his father expected him to be, which was being highly sensitive and having the idea that all men should have the right to admit they're just as sensitive as everyone else. This, in turn, caused Alkimos to have a rather strained relationship with his father and his brother, Phaestus, with Bellero, who also began to question his father's teachings, being the only one in his family that actually took a genuine interest in Alkimos' highly contrasting thoughts about men and sensitivity. In Battle When first introduced, Alkimos' Class is known as the "Twilight Eden Barbarian". His stats are more focused on his attack and defense, essentially making him a "tank" character, and he prefers axes as his weapon. Relationships Alpheus Alpheus is Alkimos' father. Alkimos doesn't seem to particularly get along that well with his father, mainly due to their contrasting views on how men should act. Bellero Bellero is Alkimos' oldest brother. Unlike Alpheus and Phaestus, Bellero is the only member in his family that Alkimos has a good relationship with. While Bellero does normally follow his father's views on how an "ideal man" should act, he also has an interest with Alkimos' views on sensitivity and actually finds his younger brother's softer behavior quite endearing. He was also the one that assisted his youngest brother in running away from Twilight Eden as he was disgusted by how poorly his father and younger brother, Phaestus, was treating his more sensitive sibling. Phaestus Phaestus is Alimos' second older brother. Similarly with their father, Alpheus, Alkimos doesn't really get along with his brother. In contrast with their brother, Bellero, Phaestus finds Alkimos' softer personality highly irritable, to the point where he makes numerous attempts to "shape" him into acting tougher by constantly bullying him, always to no avail. Seshat Sobek Despite being well aware that Sobek is a mob boss, Alkimos took a liking to Seshat's uncle and was happy that he was one of the few Demons that didn't judge him for his sensitive behavior. Liddelle When first encountering Liddelle, Alkimos was immediately fearful of the Overlord of Jabberwock due to her hot-tempered and brash behavior. Kiki Morgan Quotes Gallery Trivia * Alkimos' name comes from the Greek word, "alkimos", which means "strong". Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea 7: FE Category:Protagonists Category:Demon